


pour a glass

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a regular patron that comes to the restaurants with her dates now and Skye serves her every time and helps cheer her up after they all go wrong because all she wants to see is that person smiling again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour a glass

The first time the woman walks in she’s alone and Skye doesn’t even look up, just in a bored tone says “Welcome to The Hub, how many in your party?”

“One.”

The British voice makes her glance and she stops, blinded by the soft smile and warm amber eyes and the way the woman tucks her hair back behind her ears as she shifts on her feet.

“Right this way.”

~~

“Right this-”

“Skye I don’t think you need to say it I can see my reserved table right there.” Jemma Simmons teases her. “You always save it for me.”

“Well you keep coming in.” Skye replies, smiling at Jemma as she walks her to the table, after the fifth time Skye started booking it for Jemma without hesitation.

“So who’s it this time.” She asks, pulling the chair out for Jemma with a flourish. “Are they devilishly handsome and debonair and everything the horoscope promised?”

“Wouldn’t that be tall, dark, and mysterious? Oh Skye, please don’t tell me you believe in things like that.” Jemma laughs still and it makes Skye’s smile widen.

“Well hey, mine said someone would walk in and change my life and then bam, you came in the door.” It’s just harmless flirting, is what she’s been telling herself from day one. “I do wish it had said doctor though…”

Any response Jemma might have is lost by the arrival of her date, today it’s a woman, taller than Skye and with a bright smile that had Skye not seen Jemma’s all that time ago she might have believed that it was the most beautiful one she’s seen.

Except then Jemma smiles at her date, the kind that makes Skye’s heart skip a beat like it did the first time, the one that make the corners of her eyes crinkle and makes Jemma Simmons look dazzling.

“I’ll uh, I’ll go bring the wine list.” Skye’s smile is forced as she backs away, letting Jemma have this moment same as she does every time since Jemma started bringing dates to the restaurant and thinking back to that first time.

~~

“So ‘just one’, guess that means you’re not waiting for anybody.”

“No, no, I’m not. I thought it would be a good idea to scope out a restaurant prior to bringing a date, can’t bear to be unprepared.”

Skye’s eyebrows raise, “What were you a girl scout?”

“One doesn’t have to be a girl scout to be value preparedness, it’s a very…comforting trait.”

“Comforting.”

“I find it as such.”

“So what’s your name?”

“Jemma.” She had said after a pause and glanced up at Skye, “Do you ask every patron their name or am I just special?”

“Special. In the good way.” Skye rested one hand on the table and leaned in slightly, cursing that her uniform was the most unflattering combination of clothing on her. One of these days she was going to get Coulson to switch them to just black slacks and a t-shirt.

“The good way.” Jemma laughed and Skye practically bounced on her feet at the noise, “I can’t wait to find out what way that is.”

“Just you wait.” Skye winked. “We’ll get there.”

~~

“So somebody’s back again.” Trip elbowed her, “Damn her date’s attractive as always, you really need to work on your game.”

“My game is fine.” Skye told him, pretending not to be watching Jemma as she folded napkins.

“Uh hunh, I don’t think being her server every time and not asking her out at the end of her dates when she doesn’t go home with them is helping.”

“How do you know she doesn’t go home with them?”

“Because while I’m doing clean up her date’s already left and you’re sitting at the table offering her a free desert and yet still not doing anything.”

Skye kept quiet, silently refusing to acknowledge Trip was right.

Beside her she heard him sigh, “What is it you’re waiting for anyway?”

“She’s a doctor.” Skye dropped the napkin she was working on back on the table and stared at it morosely. “I’m waitressing to get past night school, do you see the discrepancy here?”

“Hey,” Trip brushed her arm, “You know you’re good. And she’s not that kind of doctor.”

From across the room Jemma caught her eyes and smiled, waving slightly.

“Yeah…but I’m not her kind of usual date.”

~~

The first person Jemma brought in was a coworker. That date was considered an unmitigated disaster.

“I don’t know why I even considered saying yes, Fitz is a perfectly nice person and coworker and really I thought we might have a shot but this…” Jemma’s hand waves around as she pouts at the table, spilled wine still seeping onto the cloth where it wasn’t burnt.

“Well, you know, some people just have bad dates, maybe the next one would go over well?” Skye offered, gently pushing the bowl of ice cream she had brought over Jemma’s way.

The rest of the place was empty everyone having left once the table cloth caught on fire.

“We were both too nervous around each other and realizing it was a bad idea and so distracted that we didn’t see the candle fall. It was like that incident at the lab all over again.”

“So I’m gonna need the story on that, but first.” Skye scooped up some ice cream with the spoon and held it in front of Jemma, “Say aw and eat the nice free ice cream that I got you.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Oh cheer up, next time you bring a date here I’ll just remove all the candles.”

“You really think they’ll be a next time.”

“Who wouldn’t want to date you?”

That got her one of those heart racing smiles again that she gladly returned.

~~

“So what was wrong with this one?” Skye sits down and sets the brownie decadent blast in front of Jemma.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing, she was amazing Skye.” It’s hard to hear Jemma with her hands over her face but Skye does all the same.

“And yet…”

“She just wasn’t what I was looking for.” Jemma says, pulling her hands away and sighing.

“You’ve got time. And options.”

“You make it sound like I’m dying.” Jemma accuses her, pointing the fork she just picked up at Skye.

“Hey careful where you’re waving that thing, I don’t want to turn up like date number three.”

“That was an accident!”

“And a lawsuit just waiting to happen.” Skye continues, only teasing because she knows Jemma had been worried there for a while.

There’s brief moment of silence between them until Skye steals a clean fork off the table and leans over to grab some of the brownie.

“I thought this was mine.”

“What you don’t want to share with me?” Skye licks the chocolate off her fork and smiles pleasantly at Jemma.

Rather than start to lecture her on Skye not actually knowing that fork was clean or not like she expects Jemma just pushes the desert between the two of them.

“I’ll share with you Skye.” Her smile is soft in the glow of the restaurant light overhead. “The night can end with at least one good thing.”

“Desert?”

“Some time with you.”

Skye doesn’t completely turn red but it’s a fight not to get there.

~~

Her phone wakes her up and only adds to her already pounding headache and Skye groans.

“Hello?”

“Skye! Skye, oh thank goodness, how are you feeling?”

It takes her a moment to clue in, pulling the phone away to look at the number to read that it’s Trip’s and wondering why it sounds like Jemma and then, “Did you steal Trip’s phone?”

“He gave it to me when I asked where you were and I said I was wondering how you were doing.”

“I’m fine,” She’s not, “It’s just a flu bug of some sort.”

“Oh. Well, then be sure to get plenty of rest and sleep and fluids, don’t forget fluids. Do you have anybody checking in on you?”

“Right now or later?” She jokes.

“Later of course.” Jemma misses her sarcasm and it makes Skye smile.

“Nah, but it’s cool-“

“Give me your address.”

“Jemma.”

“No, none of this, you need to take care of yourself and get better.”

“Is this just because your date isn’t going well?” Skye yawns, leaning back and settling into bed more to at least get comfortable.

“He’s dreadful Skye.”

“Did Trip spill water on him for me?”

“Yes, did I know you were doing that on dates I didn’t like?”

“Probably not.”

Skye falls asleep to Jemma ranting about her bad date and wakes up half an hour later to Jemma storming her apartment, leftover desert container in hand.

~~

“You look much better.” They’re the first words out of Jemma’s mouth since she took over Skye’s apartment a week ago.

“Glad you think so.” Skye grins as she leads Jemma to her usual table. “So what’s the deal this time? Another coworker? Guy from a coffeeshop? Girl from down the street?”

“Actually,” Jemma clears her throat, “Girl from restaurant.”

“Girl from restaurant…” Skye’s brow furrows trying to think back if she’s heard of this date from Jemma before. “Who…?”

“Skye.”

“Yes?”

“No.” Jemma gestures at the chair across from her. “Skye.”

It takes a minute for Skye’s brain to kick start itself and then, “Me? Is this your way of asking me out on a date because no wonder the others did go so great if they started off like that. I mean- no offense?”

Jemma rolls her eyes, “None taken, so will you be my date or…”

“Yes, are you kidding me? You’re Jemma Simmons, smoking hot scientist with the amazing smile.”

Right on cue Jemma smiles.

“So how long have you been in love with me? Is it the way I pour the wine? Or my ability to memorize the special of the day?” She jokes because in part she can’t really believe it.

“How about…” Jemma’s hand reaches out to take hers. “The way you stick around and look beautiful.”

“Even in this?” Skye looks down at her uniform.

“Even like that.” Jemma agrees.

“Trip!” She yells out behind her, “Take my tables tonight!”

She waits till she hears the affirmative and then sits down across from Jemma, still holding on to her hand.

“So technically I think this should be like our sixteenth date or something.”

“Our first.”

“First.” Skye repeats, just because it’s sinking in, all jokes aside. “So you aren’t going to end up lighting me on fire by accident right?”

“If I do I know where the fire extinguisher is now.”

“Yeah no, you’re not touching that, our chef still complains about being knocked out when you tried to grab it.”

“Skye that was an accident.” Jemma protests.

“And I told you I believe you, since you are a terrible liar.” Skye pats her hand.

Jemma lets out an indignant noise and Skye shoots her a look.

“I was there when you tried to pretend your mom was calling you on date number whatever. That was terrible.”

Jemma sighs, “Can we just forget all of that and focus on our date?”

“Yup.”

She agrees only because she knows that right after that Jemma will smile again and she’ll do anything to see that.


End file.
